The Rescue
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora's about to marry Daniel for all the wrong reasons but when Matthew tells Bo that he's hit his mother will Bo be able to stop her from making the worst mistake of her life. BoNora
1. The Rescue Part 1

The Rescue- Part 1

Matthew: No. You don't understand. We can't leave mom. We can't let mom go off and marry him.

Bo: Son, listen to me. I know you still have hope that your parents are going to get back together but you've got to let go of that idea. If she wants to run off and marry him than we need to respect that.

Matthew: No. Dad, we can't. She's…

Bo (Sensing the pain in his son's voice): Is there something you want to tell me son?

Nora sat in the church dressing room, as Evangeline came out of the bathroom with some makeup. She put her arms around her best friend, almost more as a comfort than anything else.

Evangeline: You can't do this Nora. You can't let him get away with this.

She turned to face her friend, the tears pouring down her face, still not saying more than a couple of words. Evangeline took off the dark sunglasses that Nora wore and attempted to help her cover up the bruises she struggled to conceal.

Evangeline: Do you really think things will get better if you do this?

Nora: I have to do this.

Evangaline: Then what? Nora come on. Why are you doing this? You are not the kind of person who would stay with a man who abused you. You would wipe the floor with them. So what's going on Nora? Are you really TRYING to self-destruct?

Nora (Crying): No Evangeline. I'm trying to save my family. 

Bo: Matthew if there's something you want to tell me about your mom then please go ahead. I can't help her if I don't know what the problem is.

Matthew: I don't want her to be mad at me dad. I wasn't even supposed to know.

Bo: You mean you were eavesdropping?

Matthew: I'm sorry. I… I heard yelling. I wanted to make sure mom was ok.

Bo: Ok… so was she?

Matthew (Pausing): No. He… he hit her. He hit her really hard and then she started crying. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. I was afraid of what he would do if he knew I had seen it.

Bo (feeling the anger rise to the surface): No son. You did the right thing. We're your parents. We're supposed to protect you. Not the other way around.

Matthew: But it's not fair dad. She couldn't get away from him. She didn't have anyone to help her. 

Bo: I know son. And you have no idea how bad I feel about that. (He pulls him into his arms for a hug). I'm going to help her now ok?

Matthew: You are?

Bo: Yeah, I am. No matter what has gone on between us, I'd never want anything bad to happen to her. I'll get her away from him ok?

Matthew: Promise?

Bo: Yeah, I promise.

(They hugged one more time before Bo took Matthew to Antonio's to keep him safe and headed for the church on a mission.)

Evangeline: What do you mean you're trying to protect your family?

Nora: I know you won't understand this Evangeline. Bo took Matthew away from me. But you know what? We've shared a past. I can't just stand back and let the man I'm involved with destroy the man I'm in love with.

Nora (Realizing what she just said): Oh God. It's too late to take it back isn't it?

Evangeline: Did you mean it? Are you still in love with Bo?

Nora: I wish I wasn't. God, I wish I were anything BUT in love with him. He's hurt me so completely in a matter of a couple of weeks. But I can't stand here and pretend that he doesn't matter anymore when that's the furthest thing from the truth.

Evangeline: Ok. So what are you going to do about it?

Nora: I don't know. Daniel's blackmailing me so I can't be with Bo. He has some dirt on him. I know because I saw it… the folder. Bo made some mistakes during the whole Tico investigation. He was trying to protect his niece, who he's loved like a daughter for most of his life. I can't fault him for that. Especially since Tico was such a horrible person. 

Evangeline: Nora, what did he do? It can't be that bad can it.

Nora: All I can say is that it could cost him his career. I will never let that happen as long as I continue to breathe. He is the best thing that happened to that police force. I've seen him in action. He's good at what he does.

Evangeline: I know. I've seen him. But Nora, are you really ready to marry a guy you don't love and suffer the consequences? It's going to get bad. You know that right?

Nora: Yeah I do. He hit me once. He'll probably do it again. But at least I know Matthew is safe. This isn't easy for me to say but Bo did the right thing. He didn't do it out of spite or out of malice or anything like that… he did it to protect his son. How could I hold that against him when I probably would have done the same thing if the tables were reversed? One thing that Bo and I have in common is that we'd do anything to protect our son. 

Evangeline: But what about the abuse Nora? How can you stand to be with a man who hurts you every day?

Nora: Those scars will heal Evangeline. The physical ones heal a lot faster than the emotional ones. He put me in Intensive care already. I bounced back. I ALWAYS bounce back. What I haven't come back from is the emotional wounds caused by fighting with Bo. That hurts a whole lot more. And I don't EVER want to go through that again. So until I can figure out how I am going to get away from Daniel and protect my family at the same time, I'll just ride it out. As long as Matthew is out of that house I can handle anything he throws at me. I refuse to be his victim anymore.

Evangeline: Ok that just leaves one question then?

Nora: What's that?

Evangeline: You've said yourself that Bo knows you better than anyone. What are you going to tell him when he figures out the truth? Cause Nora, you can't lie to him much longer. He might have bought it the first time. But if you end up in the ICU again, he WILL figure it out. And even if it doesn't get that far… and I pray to God that it doesn't… you still have to face the fact that he's going to notice you wearing long sleeves and sunglasses and things to cover up an abusive relationship. He's not THAT dense Nora. He already suspects something is up.

Nora: I hardly think that Bo will even care. He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't give a dam about me. Why should he notice anything when he's too busy getting busy with Paige?

Evangeline: Do you REALLY believe that Nora? I've seen him. He's worried about you whether he admits it or not. You two are the most stubborn people that I have EVER met.

Nora: Well it doesn't matter anyways. How can we go back after everything that's happened?

Bo: Why don't you give me a chance to show you?

TBC


	2. The Rescue Part 2

The Rescue- Part 2

The Rescue- Part 2

Bo looked at Nora as if it was the first time he had looked at her in years. She still had the same beauty about her that had always drawn him in but her eyes were different. She barely looked at him when he walked in the door but he could see the scars hidden behind them. Daniel had made that light go out in her eyes and he would never, ever, let him get away with that. He paused only momentarily when he walked up to her as Evangeline made a hasty exit, knowing they needed to be alone.

Bo: You still make the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen Red.

Nora (Trying to force a smile): What are you doing here Bo? I thought you wanted me out of your life?

Bo: Well if you had bothered to read the letter I sent you then you'd know that wasn't true?

Nora (Trying to change the subject): How's Matthew?

Bo: Again, If you'd bothered to read the letter you'd know that too. But he's fine Nora. He's worried about you. But then again so am I.

Nora: Why? I'm fine. You really shouldn't have come here Bo.

Bo: Oh I disagree. I think this is exactly where I SHOULD be. You obviously are having a little trouble telling the difference between someone who really cares about you and someone who's only using you to further his career.

Nora: Bo don't. Don't do this here, today, on my wedding day. I know you don't like him but still. This is low. Even for you.

Bo (Angry): LOW? You want to hear about Low? I'll give you low? (Pause) Low is proposing to a woman because it makes him look good in the political world? Low is using emotional blackmail on her to get what he wants. And Low is raising a hand to her when she puts up a fight. DO NOT stand here and lecture me on what is low sweetheart. Cause I think your Fiancé has gotten me beat ten times over.

Nora: I… I don't know what to say to that.

Bo: Well here's a thought. Why don't you tell me the truth? Why don't you tell me how you can stay with a man who puts you in intensive care? Why don't you tell me how you can stand there and lie to me about it every day for months? I could have helped you Nora. Don't you get that? You have people in this world that actually give a dam about what happens to you. (Pause) All right fine… You're not going to listen to me. There's only one thing that I CAN do then. And you're NOT going to like it.

Nora: What else is new?

And with that he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

Nora: Bo! Bo, what are you doing! Bo! STOP IT! Put me down right this second! Bo!

He ignored the pleas coming from Nora as he walked out of the church with her and placed her in the squad car. She turned to look at him, the anger in her eyes clearly evident.

Nora: What the hell is wrong with you? This is kidnapping.

Bo: Call it whatever you dam well please sweetheart, but I am NOT letting you suffer one more second, much less a lifetime at that SOB'S hands.

Nora: That's not up to you Bo. This is my life. I make my own decisions.

Bo: Not when your decisions put you in danger. God Nora. Don't you understand how much trouble you're in? I can't sit back and watch that. I'm sorry.

Nora: Why? You've caused me more pain that he EVER could.

TBC


	3. The Rescue Part 3

The Rescue- Part 3

The Rescue- Part 3

Bo looked at Nora as he tried to control his own emotions from spilling out. He knew he should be able to tell her that she was wrong, but the bottom line was that in his own twisted desire to protect her he had ended up hurting her more than he ever thought he was capable of. How could he ever make up for all the pain he had caused her? Before he said a word he pulled the car into the safe house he often used for cases that often turned dangerous. They didn't say a word until they were inside.

Bo: I know this is going to sound pretty lame right about now. But I'm sorry. I don't have much more to offer you than that.

Nora: Why don't you save your apologies for someone who actually gives a Dam? (Pause) I'm through fighting Bo. I'm just tired.

She sits down on the bed and he joins her. She moves away from him slightly.

Bo: I don't know why you felt the need to put up with what he did to you. And you know what? That's fine. I'm not even going to ask you right now. (Pause) Nora I know I don't have a right to ask for your forgiveness. I hurt you. I cut you in the very place that you are the most vulnerable. I ripped our child out of your arms. (Another pause) I know you think I didn't care about what it was doing to you. But you couldn't be more wrong. I cared entirely too much. I looked back at you when I walked out that door. I saw you crumpled on the floor holding on to Matthew's jacket like your life depended on it. I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for. Maybe for some sort of sign that you'd be ok. Maybe for resolution. I don't know. But then I saw him come over to you and pick you up off the ground. I thought that meant you were safe. I didn't know I was setting you up for more grief. (Pause) When Matthew told me what that bastard had done to you, it was like a knife to the chest. I knew that you had suffered in some small way because of me. And you have no idea how sorry I am for that.

Nora: You can't just sit here and say a few pretty words and expect me to go flying into your arms again. Not after everything you've done.

Bo: You think I expect anything from you? You're wrong. I'm here because this is something I need to say. I didn't take Matthew away from you to spite you. I know you think I did but you are so wrong baby. I only did it to protect Matthew from the danger that Daniel brought. If I had known he was hitting you, I would have found a way to get you out of that house as well. No matter what I've done, it has all been to protect you. If you had read anything in the letter I wrote you then you'd know that.

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Bo stood and followed her. He knew they needed to talk about this openly and honestly but now was not the time. He needed to make sure Daniel was brought to justice.

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I don't mean to dump all this on you.

Nora: Well you SHOULD be. I don't know what gives you the right to stand there and lecture me on principles. YOU'RE the one who left. YOU. Not me. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you? You say you want me and then you push me away. You say you don't and then suddenly you can't stand to see me with anyone else. Which is it Bo? Cause you CERTAINLY can't have it both ways.

Before she had a chance to say anything further, he stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed the tears from her eyes and matched them with his own fallen tears he struggled to hide. Then he pulled her towards him until their lips met in a warm, yet passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he deepened it, and though she knew she shouldn't want this, she found it nearly impossible to.

A few minutes later she jammed her fists into his side a couple times and he jumped back. She sat starring at him, seething.

Bo: What the hell was that for? For kissing you? Or because you liked it?

Nora: You've got some ego you know?

Bo: Maybe. But I sure didn't see you complaining.

Nora: ARGGHHH. You make me so crazy you know that.

Bo just laughed at her as she stomped away in a huff. He knew this was the time to take matters in his own hands.

Bo: Sorry baby.

Nora (Turning around): For what now?

Before she had a chance to respond, he had shoved her into a closet.

Nora: BO BUCHANAN. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET ME OUT. BO GET BACK HERE NOW BO.

Bo: I'll be back for you once I take care of your intended. I'm sorry sweetheart. This is for your own good.

Nora: BO. BO, DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT ON ME AGAIN. BO.

After she heard the door slam, she put her head in her lap and sighed.

Nora: Great. What am I supposed to do now?

TBC


	4. The Rescue Part 4

The Rescue- Part 4

The Rescue- Part 4

Bo walked into the church, the anger inside him clearly showing. The first person he saw when he arrived was Riley.

Bo: WHERE IS HE? TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS?

Riley: Who? I'm sorry Commissioner; I have no idea what you're talking about.

Bo (Angry): Isn't that typical? The SOB doesn't even want his own son to know. (Pause) I swear to God, Riley, if your covering for him.

Riley: I'm not, I swear.

Bo gets so angry that he jams his fist into the wall. John sees him as he comes around the corner and immediately rushes over to his side.

John: What's going on Commissioner? Why do you look like you're about to commit murder?

Riley: What's going on here? Is my dad in some kind of trouble?

Bo (Pausing as he tries to get a hold on his anger): YOU BETTER BELIEVE HE'S IN TROUBLE. OR AT LEAST HE WILL BE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH HIM.

John: Bo. What the hell did he do? You look like your ready to explode. That can only mean one thing… That it's about Nora.

Bo (Yelling): I told him not to hurt her. I warned him what would happen if he did. He still went ahead and did it anyways. God, what gives him the right to do that? I… I don't understand what makes a man do that?

John: Bo, what are you talking about? What happened?

Bo (Pausing): You were so worried about Natalie John. So concerned that her husband would turn on her. Turns out we were worried about the wrong woman. (Pauses again) My God John, he hit her. He made her suffer for months just because he could. He put her in the ICU at least ONE time that I know about. You didn't see her eyes John. They were different. He made that light go out in her. That is something that he doesn't get to get away with.

John: He won't get away with any of this Commissioner.

Bo: SO WHERE THE HELL IS HE? Did he just disappear off the face of the earth? Tell me where he is?

John: You and I both know you shouldn't be involved in this.

Bo: Are you going to sit there and tell me to pull myself away from this John? There's not a snowballs chance in hell that that will EVER happen. I need to find him. Are you going to help me or not?

John: Sure. Let's go.

John was about to go inside when Viki came out, claiming that they needed to tell the guests something about the wedding because everyone was getting impatient. Bo took off like a bat out of hell and John turned to Viki.

Viki: What's going on John? I've never seen Bo like this.

John: Yeah, well he hasn't seen ugliness this up close and personal in a long time. (Pause) We just found that Daniel's been abusing Nora. Needless to say, Bo's looking for some kind of justice.

Viki: Oh God. Is she ok?

John: As far as I know, she's fine. I'm sure Bo took her somewhere safe before he came here.

Viki: Yeah, you're probably right. His first priority has ALWAS been Nora.

John: Yeah. Despite what he says, he still loves her.

Before anyone knew what was happening Bo walked into the church and slammed Daniel against the wall. He wrapped his hands around his throat until he seemed to be gasping for air.

Bo: How does it feel Daniel? Do you feel scared, helpless… well you know what? I bet you that that is how Nora felt every time you hit her. You're NOT going to have the chance to break her ever again.

Daniel: What the hell did you do to her?

Bo: You're never going to have the right to know anything about her ever again. What she does is her business. Who she does it with is her choice. And she will never have to feel guilty about her own desires ever again.

Daniel: What the hell does that mean?

Bo: Wouldn't you like to know? (Pause) The only thing you need to know is that I took her away from the worst mistake of her life. She's safe now. She's in a place where YOU can never hurt her again. You will NEVER touch one hair on her pretty head EVER again.

Daniel: How can you be so sure she won't come back to me?

Bo: Oh I know "my" woman Danny Boy. I know what makes her tick. I also happen to know where she'll end up in the end. It may take a while. It always does with us. But you know what? I'll wait forever if I have to. We're like some form of magnetic gravity. You can't have one without the other. We stick together like glue. And that drives you crazy doesn't it?

He slams him back against the wall a couple times until he hits his head.

Bo: If you EVER touch her again… If you even LOOK at her funny, I swear to God I will hunt you down and make you wish you had never been born. I will break every bone in you body and make your life a living hell. I WILL kill you if you EVER hurt her in any way, shape or form. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

When he shook his head, he finally released his grip on him.

Bo: Good. JOHN?

John: Yes?

Bo: Get this piece of scum out of my face.

He dragged Daniel away in handcuffs and Bo followed close behind. He knew it was time to face Nora and all of the obstacles keeping them apart.

He walked into the safe house a little while later and unlocked the door. He was met with the force of a very angry Nora. They both ended up tumbling onto the ground and their eyes met. They were inches apart from kissing when she jerked away from him.

Nora: You had absolutely NO right Bo. NO RIGHT AT ALL.

Bo: Nora, it was for your own good. I wanted to keep you safe.

Nora: Oh really? Is that what you tell yourself every time you decide to stab me in the back?

Bo: Nora please. You need to calm down.

Nora: ME? I NEED TO CALM DOWN? You need to get a freaking clue. You just held me against my will not once but TWICE. I don't know what rule -book you're living by, but that is CERTAINLY not the way to get a woman to trust you.

Bo: Is that what we've come to Red? Are you saying that you'd rather be with a man who beats you than to be with me?

TBC


	5. The Rescue Part 5

The Rescue- Part 5

The Rescue- Part 5

Bo turned away from Nora the minute he had said the words. He didn't know if he wanted to see the answer reflected in her eyes. If she really wanted to go back to a man who caused her nothing but heartache, he wasn't sure he could handle it. How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved, he wondered. She gave him a moment as she tried to stop the tears that now began to fill her eyes.

Nora: Bo, I… I don't know what you want from me anymore? I want to believe that you have finally become the man I always knew you were. I do. It's just that… When you took Matthew away from me… no matter what your reasons were… You took a part of my soul with you. I'm not sure if I can trust anything you tell me anymore. I'm not sure I even KNOW who you are anymore.

He stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands, praying to God that she wouldn't turn away.

Bo: Nora, you know more than you think. All you have to do is look. I mean REALLY look. Look in my eyes and tell me what you see? Do you see a man who wants to hurt you? Or do you see someone who is deeply sorry for ever thinking he had that right in the first place? Do you see that man who turned your world upside down a couple months ago? Or do you see the man standing before you now, offering you everything you always said you wanted.

Nora: Bo… When I look at you… I see everything. YOU are everything to me. But you can't separate those two people Bo. They are both part of who you are… who you are now. And I wish to God I could stand here and tell you that it's going to be ok. That we'll both be able to forgive each other and move on. But I… I just don't know. How do you come back from everything we've done to each other?

Bo: I wish I had the answers Red. All I can offer you is the only thing I've ever been able to give you… My heart.

Nora (Tears welling up in her eyes): Are you saying what I think your saying?

Bo: You act like your surprised Nora? Everything I'm telling you right now was in that letter I sent you right before your wedding. Are you telling me you really didn't read it? Cause I have to tell you… I was beginning to think you just didn't care.

Nora: Bo, I never got a letter. I really don't know what you're talking about. Please. If we're going to do this, you have to be honest with me. What was in that letter?

Bo: I… Nora, I don't know if I can say the words I wrote in that letter. I just couldn't stand to see you marry anyone else. I wanted you to know exactly how I felt. When you didn't come to me, I just assumed you didn't love me anymore.

Nora (Pausing): I need you to say it Bo. Please. I don't want to make any more assumptions. They're what got us in trouble in the first place.

Bo: I… I love you Red. I think deep down, I've always been in love with you. You make me crazy sometimes. You're a pain in the you know what. But I don't know baby, call me crazy, I just can't get enough of you. I love everything about you.

Nora: Oh God. God I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth ever again. I love you too Bo. I have always been crazy about you. I just didn't realize how much until I realized you could lose everything. Then I knew I had to protect you at all costs.

Bo: That's my job. I'm supposed to be protecting you. Not the other way around.

Nora: You have Bo. You've always been there for me, no matter what. I can't even begin to tell you how much that will always mean to me. I don't know what's going to happen with us. I know what I want to happen. I'm just not sure we can make our dreams a reality Bo. How many chances have we had already? We've blown them all.

Bo: Since when have we EVER done anything the traditional way? We'll get there baby. We will. It just might take a little while longer that's all. Right now, the only thing that matters is if you're with me. Are you willing to take this leap with me?

Nora: My heart has always been with you.

Bo: Ok so how about this? How about you and I take a little vacation… just the two of us. We can use this time to learn to trust each other all over again… to figure out where we went wrong… and to find a way to fix the "Us" part of our relationship. Because Nora, I don't want to be just friends. I want there to be an US again.

Nora (Smiling): So do I Bo. So do I.

Bo: why do I feel like there's a but coming

Nora: I have to see Daniel.

TBC


	6. The Rescue Part 6

FF- the Rescue- Part 6 I think

FF- the Rescue- Part 6 I think

Bo looked at Nora, as if he had just been punched in the gut. She recognized that look and immediately ran to his arms and kissed him. She pulled away only slightly and looked into his eyes.

Nora: I love you Bo. Only you. I don't want you to doubt that.

Bo: Then why? Nora, I don't get you. Why would you want to see him after everything he's done to you?

Nora: I don't expect you to understand this Bo. You and Daniel are as different as night and day. (Pause)But I need to be able to look him in the eyes and tell him that he lost. If I don't then I'll always be his victim.

Bo: You're nobody's victim Nora. You're a survivor. And besides that, what he did to you doesn't define you. You are your own woman Nora Buchanan.

Nora: But I still need to do this Bo... for my own piece of mind. Your right. I AM my own woman. I don't let anyone tell me what to do... I don't let anyone dictate who I can and Can not see and I certainly don't let anyone push me around. But I DID with Daniel. It was a lot more than just the physical abuse Bo. You were right. He used emotional blackmail.

Bo: It was Matthew wasn't it? He made you think you'd lose Matthew if you left.

Nora: No. Actually it was about you. He used my relationship with YOU against me. There was only one thing I could do. I HAD to stay.

Bo: I don't get it Nora. What could he possibly say to you that would make you put up with his abuse? I could understand if it was about Matthew. I know he's your whole world.

Nora: Yeah, but I already lost him to you. He knew that wouldn't work. I mean yea. He could try and convince me that he would hurt him. But he KNEW I'd never believe it because YOU were there to protect him.

Bo: But why would you protect me after everything I've done to you. Why?

Nora: That's easy. Because I love you. Everything I've ever done has been for you. Now I admit that I haven't always made the right decisions BECAUSE of that love but it doesn't change how I feel. I'd do anything for you.

Bo: You know... I don't deserve you.

Nora: Yeah you're probably right. (They kiss) But I'm crazy about you Bo. I always have been. Sometimes I wish I weren't. It would be so much simpler. But that's just it isn't it? It's never been easy walking away from you. Nothing about us is easy.

Bo: Nothing but the love. Cause that's the easiest thing in the world. Loving you is like breathing.

Nora: They say there's a fine line between love and hate. I guess we've proven that haven't we? I don't know anyone who has made each other happier and more miserable in just a split second. But you're right. You're the air I need to breathe.

He took her in his arms and they started to kiss more passionately.

Nora: What do I have to do to prove to you that seeing Daniel has nothing to do with my feelings? My heart was never mine to give away. It was always yours.

Bo: Then I guess I have no choice but to trust you.

Nora: That's it? That's all you need? My word?

Bo: I'm not Daniel Nora. I will never ask you to prove anything. If you say you love me then I believe you. Your word is sacred to me baby.

Nora: It is?

Bo: Yeah. I trust you. And I know its going to be hard to believe that you can have that again but you can Red. You just have to trust it. (Pause) Believe me, I would love nothing more than to just make love to you right here but I want our time to be about us... not because you think you have to prove something to me. You don't have to prove a dam thing Nora. I love you. That doesn't come with conditions.

And with that he had pulled her into his arms and held her. She pulled away and started walking towards the door.

Nora: Have patience with me Bo. Please... Don't give up on me.

Bo: I'm right here baby. And you can try to push me away because you think I'll be better off but I'll tell you one thing right now... it will never work. I'm going to keep coming back until you realize that we're for keeps.

Nora: Thanks... Thanks for everything.

Bo smiled at her for reassurance as she looked back at him one more time before going to face her past.

TBC


	7. The Rescue Part 7

As Nora walked up to the Jail cell that held Daniel, the look in her eyes was one that said she was taking no prisoners

As Nora walked up to the Jail cell that held Daniel, the look in her eyes was one that said she was taking no prisoners. The woman that was with Daniel no longer existed and he knew it when she stopped and looked him dead in the eyes.

Daniel: What are you doing here Nora?

Nora: Well I'll tell you what I'm NOT doing here? I'm not here to get you out. (Pause) I'm here because I have to look you in the eyes and tell you that you lost.

In the other room Bo was busy trying to not focus on what was going on downstairs when Viki entered the room. He just about jumped out of his skin when she knocked.

Viki: What's going on Bo? I've never seen you so rattled. Where's Nora?

Bo: She's downstairs.

Viki: WITH DANIEL?

Bo Yep.

Viki: And you're up here doing what exactly? Bo, why aren't you down there WITH her?

Bo: Because Viki, this is how she wanted it. She wanted to face her mistakes head on. I can't fault her for that. Its one of the things I always loved about her.

Viki: Loved? Are you still going to stand there and tell me you're NOT still in love with her after everything that's happened?

Bo (Pausing): No. I'm not. Cause I'm sick and tired of running. Yeah, I love her. I think I always have. And right now, it's taking everything inside me to NOT go down there and "Handle" Daniel, if you know what I mean?

VikI; so what keeps you from doing it?

Bo: Nora. I keep hearing her voice in my head begging me not to. Not cause she's trying to protect Daniel but because she's trying to protect me. I keep hearing her say that she needs me Viki. And that's it I guess. Nora needs me more than Daniel is worth. So I stay.

Nora: You know Daniel? I don't understand how I could have allowed myself to get involved with someone like you. You did everything I swore I'd never allow ANYONE to do to me. (Pause) That woman who was with you... The one who wore whatever YOU wanted, Did whatever YOU wanted, Shut herself off from everyone who cared about her cause YOU asked her to, the woman who believed your lies, the woman who molded herself into this perfect little model that you could love, the Woman who never asked any questions... THAT woman is long gone Daniel. I'm standing here right now for ONE reason and ONE reason only.

Daniel: And what might THAT be?

Nora: Bo. I wouldn't have survived if he hadn't loved me enough to make me see reason. And you know what? I'm not going to feel guilty about that anymore. I'm not going to feel Sorry for hurting you. I'm just going to FEEL. That's something I haven't done in a long time. You made me numb with every insult, every slap, and every manipulation. And the woman who was with you, might have felt like she deserved it but I sure don't. THIS woman fights for what she wants.

Daniel: Nora please...

Nora: No, don't. You can't wiggle yourself out of this. You've lost. I'm not your victim anymore.

Daniel: Does that mean you don't care what happens to Bo anymore?

TBC


	8. The Rescue Part 8

The Rescue- Part 8

The Rescue- Part 8

Nora: I can't believe you are actually going to stand here and threaten me? Haven't you learned ANYTHING?

Daniel: Are you telling me that you'd rather let Bo fry then to be with me?

Nora (Leaning in closer): I would rather walk on hot coals then EVER be with you. You make my skin crawl.

Daniel: That's not what you were saying before?

Nora: Yeah, well I was stupid. I made a lot of foolish choices that almost cost me everything. But this time I'm stronger. You can't hurt me any more. If you try, you'll have a fight on your hands.

Daniel: Why are you doing this Nora? We can make this work. We love each other.

Nora (Pausing): No. No we don't. I don't think I ever loved you. And you... the only thing you loved was the power you had over me. Not anymore. I'm not going to be your Barbie doll anymore. If you want someone to control, you'll have to bully someone else. I'm done with you.

Daniel: Nora...

Nora: You can't really be surprised can you? You hit me. More than once. You put me in the ICU for weeks. Then you swore you'd never do it again and you did. And when you weren't being physically abusive you were being verbally threatening. You made me think I wasn't worthy of anyone but you. You had me so turned around that I really believed it was MY fault. And then, when you couldn't get what you wanted that way, you hit me where it really hurt... you threatned Bo. THAT Daniel was a really BIG mistake.

Daniel: It's just too bad it's all for nothing. Does Bo know how little you REALLY think of him huh? Does he know what kind of woman you REALLY are?

Bo: Alright STOP IT. I will NOT let you undermine her like that. You have a bone to pick with me, you do it with ME. You leave Nora out of this.

Daniel: Well I was wondering when you were going to show up? Wouldn't want to leave Nora all alone with me now would you?

Bo: Nora can take care of herself. Its you I'm worried about.

Daniel: Me?

Bo: Well yeah. If you keep it up, you might find yourself on the receiving end for a change?

Daniel: Is that a threat?

Bo: A threat? Me? Now would I do that? (Pause) Nah... I'm just saying. You say the wrong thing. You get thrown in with the wrong cell mates... well; there have been a lot of fights around here. Some people don't make it out alive. Wouldn't want that to happen to you now would we?

Daniel: What do you want Buchanan?

Bo: I want you to stay the hell away from Nora. I meant it when I told you to leave her alone Coulson. I come in here and what do I find? You're trying to manipulate her into helping you. That violates the terms of your restraining order. Don't let it happen again. If it does, I'll just have to" Handle" the situation if you know what I mean.

Daniel: Are you just going to stand there and let him threaten me Nora?

Nora: Doesn't feel so great does it Daniel? (Pause) If I were you, I would do what he says. You don't want to make a Buchanan mad. They mean business.

And with that they walked away.

Bo and Nora walked into her house not that long after. She put her purse down and looked into his eyes. He was looking back at her, amazed at the change he saw in her.

Bo: What is it Nora? I can see that look in your eyes... something's changed.

Nora: everything's changed. I've taken back my life. I have you to thank for that.

Bo: It was nothing Nora. I was helping out a friend in need. I'm just glad you finally listened.

Nora: Yeah, me too. That woman I was when I was with Daniel isn't someone I like... or even recognize.

Bo: Well what about this woman standing before me right now? Who are you now Nora?

Nora: Well... I'm free. You have no idea how good that feels... to be free. And now that I am, I feel like I can do anything.

Bo: You can Nora. You can do anything you set your mind to. What do you want right now... in this moment.

Nora: Well... I... I want to start over. I feel like this is a new beginning for me. But the only thing that will make this worthwhile is you.

Bo: I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this.

She walked over to him and kissed him rather passionately.

Nora: The woman who is with you is someone I can actually like. I want that back Bo. I want you back.

TBC


End file.
